The Magic Ties of Blood and Love
by Immortal Pheonix Fire
Summary: After the episode Deep Dark, Henry stays and helps Vicki send Astaroth back to Hell.  Once this is done, he leaves Vicki and Toronto.  His new territory is set in London and it is there he meets his destiny.  A troubled young man named Harry Potter.


Authors Note: This is my first time posting on so keep that in mind if the formatting ends up being weird. I am a big fan of Tanya Huff's books that Blood Ties is based off. I read them long before there was ever a show. This being the case I may sometimes incorporate things from the books, but for the most part I will be sticking with the TV series. Also, yes, I realize Phoenix is spelled wrong. I was having an off spelling day when I created my account and am too lazy to fix it. I also figure some might not notice.

*This is AU Harry Potter/Blood Ties. I'm going to play around a bit with what it means for Harry to be master of the Deathly Hallows and how things are going for him after the war. After the episode Deep Dark Henry stayed to help Vicki put Astaroth back in Hell, but he still left her after that, convinced that their relationship would never work.

Disclaimer: This is a Harry Potter/Blood Ties Crossover. I am using the pen name Immortal Pheonix Fire. I can assure you my real name is neither J. K. Rowling nor Tanya Huff so it should be pretty obvious that the characters in this story do not belong to me. They are simply on loan.

Summary: After the episode Deep Dark, Henry stays and helps Vicki send Astaroth back to Hell. Once this is done, he leaves Vicki and Toronto. His new territory is set in London and it is there he meets his destiny. A troubled young man named Harry Potter.

The Magic Ties of Blood and Love

Chapter One

Henry POV

It was almost eleven at night, and I haven't fed yet.

Even a vampire almost five centuries old needs to deal with the mundane issues when moving across the world. There were messages left by his editor. His boxes of belongings to check and make sure had made the transatlantic trip intact. It had been especially tricky to pack up and travel with Pandora 's box. Just because he had left Vicki Nelson back in Toronto didn't mean he would shirk the responsibilities he had taken on.

He simply couldn't stay in Toronto anymore with Victoria. Although he still cared for her and likely always would; she wasn't good for him. He had been attracted to her because of her strong spirit and independence. But she refused to acknowledge either the sexual tension or the deeper feelings between them. He wanted a lover in the truest sense of the word. He wanted a sexual partner who he could share his deepest feelings with, and more importantly one who would share their thoughts and feelings with him. Victoria was too afraid to let any of her walls down. She would never be able to commit to either him or Celluci until she could get over her intimacy issues. With Vicki's stubborn and hard-headed ways Henry was willing to bet she would never change. Not in this lifetime anyway.

Still that was in the past, best to focus on the present, like where to go for his dinner. It was London, so the city had a wide variety of choices. He'd been surprised the territory was available. Augustus had assured him the territory wasn't compromised; its previous tenant had just wanted a change in scenery.

Henry decided to stick close to home, this being his first night in town, and head to the nearest club full of young vibrant bodies.

It didn't take very long to come across just such a place.

Authors Note: I haven't seen any other crossovers between these two fandoms. I hope somebody reads this. This is the first crossover fic I've ever tried writing, and the first time I've ever tried to write Henry Fitzroy so sorry if he seemed OOC. I would love feedback to improve my story. I'm also looking for a beta reader. I need the most help with punctuation and just general feedback about whether the characters/plot/miscellaneous things are working, not working, or what have you. If you're interested in the beta job please contact me. While I may continue to update without a beta, I would feel a whole lot more confident if someone else were to give me feedback first, and I would probably update more often. Thanks to those of you who read this fanfic and this note.

Next Chapter: Henry and Harry meet.


End file.
